User talk:Wqaas
GPPC Characters Um...why do you act as if I have not seen the trailer??? I know Dispia was not shown so please, unless you don't have something IMPORTANT TO SAY to me, then don't tell me anything. CureHibiki (talk) 02:47, January 12, 2015 (UTC) How do you know Dispia and her group will appear in the fourth trailer? Are you a part of Toei Animation or something? Seriously, stop telling me stuff that I know you're probably lying about. Also, can you sign your name off after you chat to me so I know it's you talking to me. CureHibiki (talk) 08:58, January 15, 2015 (UTC) Well, Twinkle will most likely appear in the next trailer and I doubt the evil group is going to appear in the trailer except for Claws. CureHibiki (talk) 10:38, January 15, 2015 (UTC) Okay, to be honest, you're confusing the living daylights out of me. What are you talking about? I never mentioned anything about Peach Rod or Love Guitar Rod. I was talking about the "Crystal Princess Rod" that apparently is the Go! Princess' weapon CureHibiki (talk) 13:34, January 16, 2015 (UTC) Episode Synopsis Hey, your English isn't so good so please, stop writing the synopsis for the episodes.CureHibiki (talk) 08:17, January 12, 2015 (UTC) Synopsis Actually it would be better to use an English sub to write the summary off of instead of the Chinese one because it would be easier to understand. However, even after Hibiki told you time and again to stop writing it, you still do it anyway, so how about you wait until someone who can write properly does it? Walking On Sunshine (talk) 16:48, January 13, 2015 (UTC) Last Two HCPC Episodes We don't know what will happen to the bad guys until the end of the series, and for God's sake, WHY ARE YOU OBSESSING OVER A ONE-TIME CHARACTER? We'll probably never hear anything about them. But most importantly, quit bugging CureHibiki. Walking On Sunshine (talk) 16:28, January 15, 2015 (UTC) HCPC Look, I told you to stop telling me things we don't know or isn't important. THAT isn't important and the Phantom Empire trio is most likely never to appear again. Like Walking On Sunshine said, please stop bugging me. CureHibiki (talk) 00:32, January 16, 2015 (UTC) You never know~ Forever Lovely may just appear at the end of the episode and I'm also looking forward to the episode^^CureHibiki (talk) 23:12, January 17, 2015 (UTC) Subs To tell you the truth, I'm not that great in understanding Japanese. I picked up on a lot of words, but not enough for me to figure out exactly what they are talking about during an episode. Plus, the Doremi subs look to be pretty accurate in my opinion. Walking On Sunshine (talk) 08:06, January 16, 2015 (UTC) Crystal Princess Rod? Where did you find the name for Go! Princess's weapons? I didn't find anything about it anywhere. CureHibiki (talk) 10:49, January 16, 2015 (UTC) ??? You expect us not see that? You don't listen to us so that is why you're blocked. Seriously learn from why you're blocked. Reasons why you're blocked: 1. You keeps writing big paragraphs when you can't write in English property when we repeatedly tell you to stop 2. Act as if you're the boss of this wiki. 3. Adding unnecessary and confusing things. I don't dislike you at all...I just feel like I have to stay on this 24/7 to make sure you don't add anything to pages that shouldn't be there. CureHibiki (talk) 04:20, January 18, 2015 (UTC) Look, Wqaas, your English isn't the best. I know you must be upset. But...really...you're not listening. I'm not crazy...I'm just getting sick of you not listening to me or Walking On Sunshine. So please, would you just listen to us? And the way you write to me...it feels like you know everything. Like...It feels as if you're bossing us around. Maybe you don't mean it but maybe...this is your lack English knowledge that is making it seem like this. CureHibiki (talk) 09:01, January 18, 2015 (UTC) ? Those users getting crazy. Shadowneko should take care of them but I am not bossing around and to be the first one to write synopsis because my english still better than anyone. p I must edit the synopsis as quick as possible or else the project will be damaged. the sun is gone, the ocean swallows the land, disease infects what remains. The rest of you will causes all this. But your simple mind won't keep me for long. Okay...now you're making things up...You're not gonna disappear and this isn't gonna happen to Earth if you can't write the synopsis...seriously...it's just a synopsis. There is nothing really special about writing one and the synopsis doesn't effect the Earth at ALL. You're really confusing me. Yes, Earth is gonna disappear one day thanks to ALL of the humans not just a synopsis. We are the ones that are destroying the planet, which includes me (even though I'm not trying to destroy Earth...I sorta wanna live) and the other users and you too Wqaas. Cause you're a human. And that is not gonna happen to Earth because you can't write a synopsis. I'm sorry if this sounds mean...but its true...the Earth isn't gonna ends this way because of a synopsis. CureHibiki (talk) 09:20, January 18, 2015 (UTC) Country? I need to get this out of the way before I go all insane with what country you could possibly come from (cause there is a lot out there -_-||). So which country do you come from? (like France, Germany, Africa etc.) Not city...I don't want to know that. The reason why is so I can see if you're your mother tongue is English. If not, I can help you with your grammar (I think..I'm not the best teacher). Like...I like helping people who aren't English writers (or speakers...I don't know...). So yeah, just the country...I accept gladly if ou don't want to tell me because well...you probably don't like me...(yeah...I don't like making enemies...Not international ones anyway...) So..yeah...I'll shut up now..Also...I'll be happy to discuss opinions on Pretty Cure with you if you like :) Now I'll shut up. CureHibiki (talk) 09:36, January 18, 2015 (UTC) Possible info Anger, Fear and Wrath infected Mirage. Deceit, manipulative, hatred and obssesion infected Red Sloth infected Namakeruda Selfishness and Gluttony infected Hosshiwa Slander and proudness infected Oresky Pride infected Phantom Greed infected Momere Mirage:Behave in a paranoid manner and resent Blue for left her. Red:Influence Mirage and make her believe that Blue using Megumi to kill Mirage and despise Blue for create everything. Namakeruda:Behaved in a lazy attitude like leaving the fight to his Saiarks and Choiarks that he created. Hosshiwa:Taunt and mock mankind about their life and casually eating desserts. Oresky:Act strict and having opinion of himself and wish to become No.1 Phantom:Act proudly and bravery by defeat all the Cures and also despise Blue for hurting Mirage feelings. Momere:Act flamboyant and enjoy seeing the Aloha Cures quarring. Um...We already know this information....CureHibiki (talk) 08:12, January 19, 2015 (UTC)